Ressemblance
by Kheree
Summary: Brad et Schu décide de se porter au secours d'Aya qui est blessé. Il le ramène à leur repère.


**Série :** Weiss kreuz

**Pairing :** Crawford x Schuldig x Aya.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, Seki Tomokazu et Yuuki Hiro. Je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette courte fiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice dessus.

**Ressemblance**

C'était un matin comme les autres pour Brad qui se trouvait dans la cuisine du repère des Schwarz. Il lisait son journal, en buvant son café noir très serré. Comme toujours, il s'était levé aux aurores, malgré la mission qu'il avait accomplie la nuit dernière. Il n'était pas vraiment homme à dormir beaucoup. Quatre ou cinq heures de sommeil lui suffisait amplement pour récupérer. Il n'était pas comme Schuldig qui passait pratiquement sa matinée entière à dormir. Dans un sens, ce fait l'arrangeait bien. Il pouvait profiter de sa matinée pour non seulement lire les nouvelles, mais aussi travailler sérieusement sur certains dossiers plus importants que les autres et qui lui demandaient du calme. D'ailleurs, il était temps pour lui de regagner son bureau afin de se mettre rapidement au travail. Le brun se leva donc pour quitter la cuisine lorsque sa vue se brouilla soudainement.

_~ Une vision ! ~_ » Pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Les images commencèrent à apparaître dans son esprit. Il distingua la silhouette familière d'un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Fujimiya, le leader du groupe d'assassin nommé Weiss, son ennemi aussi. Cela lui arrivait souvent de le voir dans ses visions. Généralement c'était ainsi qu'il était avertit des futures actions de ces tueurs. Mais là, étrangement, sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi, ce fut différent.

Il vit le jeune homme marcher dans une rue. Brad reconnut le quartier, ce n'était très loin de son repère. Il observa le rouquin qui portait sa tenue habituelle de mission. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il semblait avoir du mal à avancer. Crawford se concentra pour mieux le distinguer et put voir une vilaine blessure sur le côté droit du Weiss, apparemment faite par balle. La situation pouvait paraître normale, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. En règle générale, Aya n'était jamais seul, le groupe se séparant rarement. Lorsque cela arrivait, c'était très mauvais signe, comme dans cette vision.

Brusquement, les images disparurent faisant revenir l'oracle au moment présent. La cuisine se dessina doucement devant ses yeux. En revenant à lui, l'américain sentit deux bras le soutenir. Il tourna la tête pour voir Schuldig qui le fixait, inquiet. Nagi et Farfarello étaient aussi présents dans la pièce, semblant se faire du souci pour leur leader.

— Crawford… Ça va ? » Demanda l'allemand, préoccupé par l'état de son compagnon.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— On a tous les trois entendu un bruit de casse…

— Un bruit de casse ?

Le télépathe lui montra le sol du doigt où gisaient les morceaux de verre de la tasse que l'oracle tenait dans les mains quelques secondes plus tôt. Crawford soupira doucement en se passant une main sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que ses visions apparaissent ainsi sans qu'il ne fasse appel à son don. Cela n'arrivait qu'en cas de grand danger pour son groupe. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour le moment.

— Qu'as-tu vu ? » Demanda le rouquin d'un ton neutre.

— Fujimiya.

Chaque membre du groupe le fixa quelque peu surpris par cette nouvelle. Depuis la fin d'Este, Crawford n'avait quasiment plus eut de visions des Weiss, juste des bribes de leur nouvelle vie, mais rein de plus. Du moins, il n'avait plus rien vu concernant une future confrontation. Le fait que l'oracle revoit le leader de ce groupe signifiait-il qu'ils allaient à nouveau se rencontrer ? Personne ne pouvait le dire. D'ailleurs aucun des Schwarz ne savait réellement ce qu'avait pu voir leur ami.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, précisément ? » Demanda le télépathe intrigué pour ne pas dire inquiet.

— Il était seul et blessé. Cela me coûte beaucoup de dire ça… Mais, il faut que j'intervienne. Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais les Weiss pourraient nous être utiles dans le futur.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il fixa l'américain un instant puis il tourna la tête vers Nagi qui reprenait la parole.

— Tu sais quand ça va arriver ?

— Apparemment ce serait ce soir. J'irai avec Schuldig. Nagi tu resteras ici avec Farfie. D'accord ?

— C'est d'accord.

Crawford se tourna vers l'allemand.

— Tu acceptes de venir avec moi Schu ?

— Bien entendu ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul avec un Weiss. Surtout si ce Weiss en question est Fujimiya.

Brad fit un petit sourire à son amant. Ce dernier se faisait du souci pour lui. Cela touchait l'américain plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Le soir, Crawford et Schuldig quittèrent leur repère. Comme prévu, ils se rendirent à l'endroit exact que Brad avait vu dans sa vision. Arrivés sur les lieux, l'américain gara la voiture dans une petite ruelle. De là, lui et l'allemand pourraient surveiller tous les passants. Les rues commençaient à être désertées. Tout le monde rentrait chez soi avec la nuit qui tombait. Un petit bar ouvrit ses portes et deux ou trois personnes y entrèrent. Les deux Schwarz n'y prêtèrent pas plus attention. Ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Aya avec impatience. Crawford ferma les yeux pour sonder le futur. Mais ne vit rien d'intéressant. Cela l'inquiéta un peu. Il poussa un soupir mental. Pourquoi se faisait-il du souci pour son ennemi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ça n'était pas son genre. Il ne devait rien à Fujimiya. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de vouloir le garder en vie. Il n'en avait pas non plus pour souhaiter sa mort.

— Brad, le voilà.

L'américain regarda sur sa gauche puis le vit.

Aya marchait difficilement en se tenant le côté droit du ventre. Mais quel idiot il était ! Se faire avoir aussi bêtement ! Qu'allait dire Yohji quand il le verrait rentrer ainsi ? Il l'engueulerait sûrement. Il lui dirait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû y aller seul et lui ferait la morale sur le travail d'équipe. Le blond était devenu très protecteur envers le rouquin depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensembles. Yohji ne voulait pas le perdre, lui aussi. Aya continuait à avancer en pensant à son ami et amant. Sa vue commença à se brouiller. Il se frotta un peu les yeux. Mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais il n'était pas décidé à mourir pour autant. Son heure n'était pas encore venue. A ce moment, il perdit l'équilibre. Alors qu'il pensait s'écrouler lourdement au sol, deux bras le rattrapèrent à temps. Aya leva les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut des yeux couleurs moka puis des cheveux noirs.

— Crawford ?

— Appuie-toi sur moi. Je vais t'aider.

— Et puis quoi encore ! » S'énerva Aya en s'écartant brutalement de son ennemi. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Mais trop affaibli par sa blessure, il tomba en arrière. Par chance, le mur d'un immeuble l'aida à se maintenir sur ses jambes.

— Fujimiya, sois raisonnable ! Laisse-moi t'aider !

— Hors de question que je me fasse aider par un Schwarz, surtout si c'est toi !

Schuldig posa une main sur l'épaule de Crawford. Il lançait un regard froid au rouquin.

— Brad, laisse tomber, il ne veut pas de notre aide. Laissons-le plutôt crever comme un chien ici ! » Déclara-t-il durement.

— Cela te ferait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu n'as pas idée ! Si Crawford n'était pas là, crois-moi que je t'y aiderais.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. La voix grave de l'américain les fit sursauter, tellement ils étaient pris dans leur conflit.

— Ca suffit vous deux !

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour passer sa colère puis fixa le Weiss. Il devait le convaincre. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Il devait veiller sur cet homme et ses partenaires. Encore fallait-il que le rouquin l'écoute.

— Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal mais pour éviter que tu ne meures.

— Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ?

— Rien du tout !

— Venant de toi cela me surprend !

L'américain soupira. Trop, c'était trop. Il n'allait pas non plus se mettre à genou devant lui. Si Aya ne voulait pas le suivre, ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Cet homme était bien trop borné.

— Bon, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je m'en vais !

— Attends ! Où est ton intérêt là dedans ?

— Je me dis juste que toi et ton groupe pourraient nous être utiles plus tard. C'est tout.

Aya le fixa un instant, perplexe. Il savait que son vis-à-vis cachait quelque chose. Il ne faisait rien si ça ne lui apportait rien en retour.

— Je vois…

— Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

L'Abyssinian réfléchit un instant. Il avait le choix. C'était suivre son instinct ou… Quelle était la deuxième solution ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment. Avec sa blessure, il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver au Koneko. Le rouquin prit sa décision même si cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

— J'accepte de te suivre Crawford.

— Très bien ! Viens, je vais t'aider à marcher.

— Ca va, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me déplacer !

Le brun soupira. Aya commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer. Mais pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir l'aider ? Pourquoi il s'embêtait avec une bourrique pareille ? Il se le demandait. Enfin, il n'avait pas non plus de raison de le laisser se débrouiller. Plus rien ne les opposait maintenant que Este avait disparu. Hélas, le Weiss ne semblait pas du même avis. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés depuis plusieurs mois pourtant la haine que Aya vouait aux Schwarz, était toujours présente. Cela se voyait très nettement. D'un certain côté, c'était normal. Ils avaient enlevé sa sœur. Crawford n'avait pas hésité à faire souffrir le rouquin. Normal qu'il lui en veuille toujours. Soudain un gémissement de douleur le ramena à la réalité. Brad baissa les yeux et vit Aya allongé par terre. Le Schwarz s'accroupit puis fixa son ennemi.

— Alors ? Tu veux toujours te débrouiller seul ?

— Ferme-là et aide moi !

Crawford l'aida à se relever puis à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Schuldig à ses côtés n'arrêtait pas de grogner. Il n'était vraiment pas content que son amant veuille secourir leur ennemi. Mais il n'avait pas non plus le choix. Brad avait décidé de le sauver et il était pratiquement impossible de le faire changer d'avis. L'américain installa le Weiss sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Il se remit ensuite au volant et Schuldig s'installa du côté passager. Ils quittèrent la ruelle pour prendre la direction du repère des Schwarz.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Brad fit descendre Aya et l'aida encore à marcher, suivi par l'allemand légèrement en retrait. Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment. Ils montèrent au quatrième étage. Arrivés là, Crawford emmena le Weiss jusque dans l'une des chambres libres, toujours suivi pas Schuldig. L'américain allongea Aya sur le lit et commença à lui enlever sa veste.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire là ?

— Je te retire ta veste. Ça ne se voit pas ?

— Ça suffit ! Arrête ça !

— Si tu veux que je soigne ta blessure mon grand, il va falloir être un peu plus coopératif.

— Qui a dit que je voulais que tu me soignes ? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'un Schwarz pose ses sales pattes sur moi !

— Ce que tu peux être méfiant ! Mais je comprends aussi les raisons qui te poussent à agir de la sorte.

Aya le fixa froidement sur ses gardes. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que mijotait l'américain. Il préférait rester méfiant. Crawford lui dédia un petit sourire.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te soigne ?

— Sans façon ! Je peux le faire moi-même. Donne-moi plutôt de quoi me soigner.

— Très bien, c'est comme tu veux. Schu, va chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

L'allemand sursauta et fixa son ami. Il fronça un peu plus, agacé par son comportement.

— Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ?

— Tu voudrais que je te laisse seul ici avec Fujimiya ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je ne tiens pas à le retrouver mort à mon retour. Alors obéis, je te prie.

Le télépathe soupira. Crawford le connaissait trop bien. Ça le dépitait. Il ratait une bonne occasion de supprimer cet homme gênant. Mais, il se devait d'obéir à son leader.

— D'accord ! J'y vais

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il s'arrêta un instant pour observer durement le Weiss.

— Ne t'avise surtout pas de le toucher Fujimiya sinon… Je te tue !

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas moi qui vais approcher ton sale américain !

Les deux hommes se défièrent une fois de plus du regard. Ils mourraient d'envie de se battre l'un et l'autre. Leur rivalité était perceptible. Par chance, Brad intervint.

— Schuldig ! Calme-toi et va me chercher ce que je t'ai demandé !

L'allemand grogna mais obéit, il sortit. Après son départ, Crawford regarda Aya, lâchant un soupir de dépit.

— Excuse-le. Il s'emporte facilement dès qu'il entend parler des Weiss et surtout de toi.

Fujimiya le fixa quelque peu surpris. Crawford venait de s'excuser ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait dû rêver ! Le terrible leader des Schwarz, froid, impitoyable, calculateur, manipulateur et la liste était longue. Cet homme venait de s'excuser pour le comportement de son partenaire. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Que manigançait-il encore ? Aya devait se tenir sur ses gardes. L'américain préparait certainement un mauvais coup. Il fallait s'attendre au pire avec les Schwarz.

— Ne fait pas cette tête, Fujimiya ! Je ne manigance rien si c'est ce que tu crois.

— Depuis quand tu lis les pensées toi ?

— Je ne les lis pas mais c'était facile à deviner. Nous sommes ennemis donc c'est une réaction des plus normales que de se méfier l'un de l'autre.

Le rouquin fixa Brad froidement. Il arborait une expression dure sur le visage. Il aurait voulu que l'américain lui rende son regard. Mais à la place, il lui dédia un petit sourire amical. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à Crawford ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait de cette façon. Il devait être tombé sur la tête. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. En temps normal, il aurait tenté de le tuer ou de l'utiliser pour arriver au bout de ses projets. En tout cas, il avait toujours agi comme ça. Mais là, il prétendait ne pas avoir d'arrière-pensées et se montrait bienveillant avec le Weiss. Tout cela était très louche. Il devait sûrement cacher quelque chose.

— Puisqu'il te dit que non ! » Intervint Schuldig, agressif. « Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre mais pour une fois Brad fait ça sans avoir d'arrière pensées. »

— Effectivement, j'ai du mal à le croire. Tu serais à ma place, tu réagirais de la même manière.

— Mais, je ne le suis pas.

Le Schwarz s'avança vers le lit sur lequel était allongé Fujimiya et lui jeta la trousse à pharmacie. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour lui. Il l'énervait tellement. S'il pouvait disparaitre… Mais, c'était trop demandé. De plus, il savait qu'Aya pensait la même chose. Il le lisait dans son esprit.

— Tiens ! Soigne-toi ! Plutôt que de ruminer ton envie de me tuer !

Aya ouvrit la trousse. Il enleva ensuite son long manteau puis son tee-shirt montrant un torse musclé finement dessiné. Un sourire naquit à nouveau sur les lèvres de Schuldig alors que son regard se promenait sur le corps à demi nu de son ennemi. Il était plutôt bien fait. Il devait être délicieux à dévorer. Voilà, quelque chose qui plairait à l'allemand. Il jouerait bien à des eux d'adulte avec le jeune homme. Doucement, il s'insinua dans l'esprit de son leader.

— _Il est pas mal, hein Brad ? Je le prendrais bien comme dessert. _

— _Ça__ suffit Schuldig !_

— _Tu es jaloux ?_

Brad soupira mentalement. Il se retint de le faire réellement. Ça paraitrait étrange, Aya le remarquerait aussitôt. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir son amant coucher avec un autre.

— _C'est ça, tu es jaloux !_

— _Schu…_

— _Quoi ?_

— _Sort de mon esprit et fiche moi la paix !_

— _Ca va ne te fâche pas ! Mais avoue quand même qu'il est pas mal._

— _Je dois bien le reconnaître._

Et voilà, même son leader le trouvait appétissant. Peut-être pourrait-il le convaincre de passer à l'acte. Schuldig émit un petit ricanement. Ce qui lui attira un regard froid de la part d'Aya.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?

— Rien qui te concerne mon chaton.

Aya reste silencieux. Il préféra ne rien répliquer quand au petit nom qu'avait employé son ennemi. Il savait qu'il cherchait à le provoquer par tous les moyens possibles. Il baissa alors les yeux vers sa blessure puis poussa un soupir, soulagé. Depuis qu'il avait cessé de faire des efforts, le sang s'était arrêté de couler. Tant mieux… Mourir de cette façon n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait. Il avait eu de la chance que les Schwarz interviennent. Si Crawford n'avait pas décidé de l'aider, il serait sûrement mort. En tout cas, il n'aurait pas eut la force de rentrer au Koneko. Qui sait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé ?

— Crawford le savait.

— Je t'interdis de lire mes pensées !

— C'est ça ! Essaye de m'en empêcher !

Crawford soupira une fois de plus devant ce nouveau début de dispute. Quand allaient-ils arrêter ? Il fallait encore qu'il intervienne. Ça l'agaçait.

— Ne recommencez pas tous les deux !

Les deux rouquins le fixèrent. Schuldig posa une main sur l'épaule de son leader. Il lui dédia un doux sourire, tentant de le rassurer.

— Allons mon cœur ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous disputons que l'on va s'entretuer !

— Premièrement, n'utilise plus de petit nom comme tu viens de le faire ! Deuxièmement, avec toi, je m'attends à tout.

— Tu n'es pas gentil avec moi. » Répondit Schuldig l'air faussement blessé.

— Ferme-là, Schu.

Le regard de Crawford se posa à nouveau sur Aya.

— On va te laisser te soigner tranquillement puis tu pourras te reposer. Dès que tu iras mieux, je te reconduirais au Koneko.

Sans attendre de réponse ou de remarques de la part du Weiss, Brad empoigna Schuldig par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui hors de la chambre. Après leur départ, Aya pansa sa plaie puis s'allongea sur le lit. Il ne perdit de temps pour s'endormir. Il était tellement épuisé. Il n'avait même plus la force de réfléchir à la situation.

De leur côté, Brad et Schu se dirigèrent vers leur salon où se trouvait Nagi qui étudiait et Farfarello qui nettoyait ses lames. Le petit brun leva les yeux vers les deux arrivants.

— Vous l'avez ramené ?

— Oui. Hélas, il est toujours vivant. » Répondit Schuldig en soupirant.

Farfarello fixa l'allemand, tout en glissant sa langue sur l'un de ses couteaux.

— Je peux arranger ça si tu veux.

— Il ne vaut mieux pas. Ça ne plairait pas au grand manitou qui veut qu'il reste en vie.

Crawford se retourna brusquement vers Schuldig pour lui lancer un regard assassin. Il commençait à l'agacer à se comporter de la sorte. L'allemand leva les mains.

— Ne te fâche pas Crawford, je retire ce que je viens de dire.

Brad resta silencieux. Il s'approcha simplement d'une fenêtre. Il devait se calmer. Mais, son amant de l'aidait pas.

— Crawford, vas-tu nous dire enfin pourquoi on doit le garder en vie ? » Demanda doucement Nagi.

— Parce qu'il faut une bonne raison maintenant pour laisser la vie sauve à un homme ?

Ses équipiers le fixèrent surpris par son ton employé. Il se montrait rarement aussi furieux. Brad remonta ses lunettes et inspira à fond pour faire passer son agressivité.

— Désolé. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'agis ainsi…

— On t'écoute.

L'américain sourit puis s'installa dans un fauteuil. Le rouquin vint ensuite s'installer sur ses genoux. Brad enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Sa chaleur le rassurait, l'apaisait.

— Alors voilà, si j'ai décidé de le sauver c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai eut la vision que les Weiss et nous, allions faire équipe un jour.

— Equipe ?

— Oui, équipe. J'ignore dans quelle circonstance, ni les raisons mais c'était très net. Nous allons nous allier à eux.

— J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire. » Avoua Nagi en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter ça. Mais le fait est que ça arrivera. Il va falloir vivre avec.

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Chacun se demandait ce qui allait se passer pour que les deux groupes ennemis s'unissent. C'était vraiment une chose difficile à concevoir. Pourtant, ils devraient tous se faire une raison, que ce soit les Weiss ou les Schwarz. Ils seraient obligés de l'accepter.

— Quand cela va-t-il arriver ? » Demanda Schuldig faisant sortir ses partenaires de leurs pensées.

— Je ne sais pas Schu… C'est assez lointain.

Schuldig quitta les genoux de Brad et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il regarda un peu à l'extérieur puis se retourna son sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

— C'est bizarre mais en fait, cette histoire d'alliance avec les Weiss ne me déplaît pas tant que ça. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Crawford remonta ses lunettes puis se leva du fauteuil. Il s'approcha de son amant et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il déposa un doux baiser dans son cou, avant de lui dédier un sourire.

— Toutes les situations inhabituelles sont amusantes pour toi.

A ce moment, Nagi se racla la gorge puis se leva, en soupirant.

— Bon, je crois que Farfie et moi allons vous laisser seul.

Nagi se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce suivit de Farfarello sous les regards de Brad et Schuldig. Ce dernier se tourna vers son compagnon.

— Bien puisque nous sommes seuls, passons aux choses sérieuses… Si tu allais nous chercher à manger ? On n'a rien avalé à cause de cette histoire et je meurs de faim !

— C'est d'un romantisme !

Schuldig ricana. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'américain puis le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu. Il savait comment faire céder.

— S'il te plaît !

— D'accord ! Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à la cuisine. Mais après, je ne te laisse plus de répit jusqu'à demain matin. Voir plus longtemps…

Le sourire du télépathe s'agrandit en entendant ses paroles. Il aimait quand il se comportait ainsi. C'était toujours très excitant. Il lâcha Brad pour le laisser partir. Crawford quitta le salon. Schuldig attendit quelques secondes puis s'en alla à son tour. Il prit la direction de la chambre où avait été installé le Weiss. Il avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à son ennemi. Il avait envie de s'amuser avec lui, à sa façon bien entendu. Il entra puis s'arrêta pour observer Aya qui s'était réveillé quelques instants plus tôt. Ce dernier le fixait avec une once de colère dans le regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Schuldig ?

L'allemand s'avança doucement vers le lit en souriant toujours. Il se pencha sur le lit, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— C'est très simple… C'est toi que je veux !

Aya ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, pas le moins du monde impressionné, ni effrayé. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autres.

— Moi ?

— Oui, toi !

L'allemand posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha un peu plus vers son ennemi, dans le but de l'embrasser. Mais, Aya dégagea brutalement la main sur son épaule puis s'écarta du télépathe. Il le fixa avec un regard digne d'un tueur.

— Ne me touche pas… Ne t'approche pas de moi ou sinon…

— Oui ? Sinon quoi ? » Interrogea le Schwarz en s'avançant vers son ennemi qui avait quitté le lit.

— Ou sinon je te tue !

Schuldig émit un petit ricanement en s'approchant toujours du Weiss qui reculait prêt à se battre. Il n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire aussi facilement. Jamais Schuldig ne l'aurait. Il n'en était pas question. Il n'appartenait qu'à Yohji, et uniquement à lui.

— Je suis sûr que Kudo serait d'accord pour te partager avec moi.

— Franchement, ça m'étonnerait ! Il te hait tout autant que moi !

— Ce que tu es craquant quand tu te fâches.

— Garde tes flatteries stupides pour ton américain.

L'allemand ricana encore tout en continuant son avancée vers le Weiss. Aya, à force de reculer, se retrouva le dos contre un mur. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour constater qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Schuldig profita de ce moment. Il se déplaça rapidement avec la souplesse d'un félin pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du rouquin. Ce dernier sursauta en le voyant aussi proche. Cette fois-ci, il était pris au piège. Il savait que le télépathe ne le laisserait pas lui échapper. A ce moment, le Schwarz bloqua le corps de son ennemi avec le sien. Il lui saisit les poignets et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête. Le Weiss tenta de se libérer en se débattant. Cependant il le maintenait trop fermement pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

— Schuldig ! Lâche-moi !

— Hors de question, beau rouquin.

— Schuldig lâch…

Aya ne put terminer sa phrase. Il fut mis au silence par les lèvres brûlantes de l'allemand. Le Weiss tenta se séparer leurs bouches, sans y parvenir. Schuldig glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de rompre le baiser. Le japonais finit par se calmer.

C'est à ce moment-là que le Schwarz remarqua une chose étrange chez son ennemi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était impossible. C'était Aya qu'il avait dans ses bras. Comment ce, à quoi il assistait, pouvait arriver ? Surtout à cet homme censé être froid, distant, lui qui ne montrait aucun de ses sentiments. Cet homme était en train de pleurer… Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cette vision choqua Schuldig. Il n'était pas le genre d'individu à être touché par ce genre de chose. Pourtant il l'était… Il avait très vite compris ce qui avait mis son ennemi dans cet état. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lire ses pensées. Il le savait… Il était conscient du choc que créait un viol. Il avait déjà enduré ce genre de torture. Mais il était surpris de constater que le Weiss avait lui aussi dû subir ce genre de chose. Il n'avait jamais donné aucun indice sur le fait qu'il est pu en être victime une fois. Schuldig ne pouvait pas se résigner à lui faire revivre ça. Il ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir de cette façon, même si le rouquin était son ennemi. Il ne voulait pas. Il sépara alors leurs lèvres puis lui lâcha les poignets. Il s'écarta de lui.

Aya libre le fixa surpris. Il resta bouche bée en remarquant l'expression sur le visage de l'allemand. Ce dernier avait pris un air à la fois grave et triste. Il semblait touché au plus profond de lui par les larmes de son ennemi. Le Weiss n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez le télépathe. Il l'avait toujours vu avec des yeux ironiques ou cruels et un sourire promettant mille souffrances, mais jamais ainsi, pas avec une telle peine.

Schuldig constata que son ennemi le fixait depuis qu'il l'avait lâché. Il lui tourna le dos pour masquer l'expression que son visage affichait.

— Schuldig…

— Pardonne-moi…

Aya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Schuldig venait de s'excuser… Il venait de lui demander pardon pour avoir failli lui faire du mal. C'était incroyable. Le Weiss posa une main sur l'épaule du Schwarz. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, alors qu'il détestait cet homme. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

— Schuldig… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

— Oublie ça, tu veux ! » Répondit l'allemand en dégageant la main.

Il n'était pas vraiment en colère après Aya. Mais plus contre lui-même pour avoir montré au rouquin qu'il était touché par ce qui lui était arrivé. Lui qui passait d'ordinaire pour quelqu'un de sadique. Il venait de faire découvrir l'une de ses faiblesses à son pire ennemi. Cela lui était insupportable. Aya quant à lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Pourquoi Schuldig était-il si attristé ? Pour quelle raison agissait-il ainsi ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Le rouquin voulait savoir tout ça. Pourquoi avait-il envie de savoir ? Il l'ignorait… Le Schwarz était son ennemi… Il le haïssait depuis le premier jour qu'il l'avait vu… Cependant il éprouvait une irrésistible envie de savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

— Schuldig… Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

— Il a qu'il vient de découvrir ce que tu as vécu, il y a quelques temps. » Révéla une voix forte et grave.

Les regards des deux rouquins convergèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Crawford les fixait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés.

— Crawford… » Murmura doucement Schuldig.

L'américain entra dans la pièce et ferma derrière lui. Il s'avança un peu puis fixa son amant.

— De découvrir ce que j'ai vécu…

Puis soudain, il eut comme un éclair dans son esprit.

— Vous ne vous étiez rendu compte de rien ?

— Tu as très bien su le masquer tout comme je l'ai fait…

Aya sursauta. Comme il avait su lui aussi le faire ? Que voulait dire tout cela ? Se pourrait-il que l'allemand ait enduré la même chose que lui ? Non c'était impossible… Cet homme ne pouvait pas avoir subi ça. Qui pouvait avoir eu le courage de lui faire endurer une telle chose sans s'en mordre les doigts ensuite ? A moins qu'il n'ait pas eut d'autres choix que de céder.

— Schuldig…

Il remarqua alors que le corps de l'allemand s'était mis à trembler. Cependant contrairement à Brad, le Weiss ne vit pas les larmes qui inondaient son visage. L'américain s'approcha de son amant puis, le serra dans ses bras. Schuldig éclata en sanglots contre lui.

— Chut… Schu… C'est fini.

Il lui caressa délicatement les cheveux. Soudain à la grande surprise de Crawford, Aya serra à son tour Schuldig dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans la longue chevelure rousse de l'allemand.

— Je ne savais pas Schuldig… Je ne savais pas que toi et moi avions subit le même genre de souffrances…

Une main glissa sur le visage d'Aya le lui relevant. Ce dernier croisa le regard moka du leader des Schwarz. Il brillait d'une lueur indescriptible, douce.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Fujimiya. Comme nous ne pouvions pas savoir pour toi… Même Schu en étant télépathe, n'est pas parvenu à découvrir ton secret.

Aya allait de surprises en surprises. Crawford tentait de lui remonter le moral à lui aussi. Tout ce qui arrivait ne pouvait pas être réel. Les Schwarz étaient des tueurs, cruels, froids et impitoyables. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir changé en si peu de temps. Ou bien avaient-ils été toujours comme ça sans que les Weiss ne le remarquent ? Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à comprendre les motivations de ce groupe qui leur faisait face. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur eux, sur leurs vies, sur leurs passés. Aya découvrait maintenant que ces hommes n'étaient pas si différents d'eux. Ils avaient tous eus un passé difficile qui les avait conduit là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui : à savoir à être des assassins.

Crawford continuait à caresser la joue de celui qui était censé être son ennemi. Soudain, il se surprit à le trouver mignon, même attirant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir ce type de pensées. D'autant plus qu'il aimait déjà Schuldig. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par deux hommes en même temps. C'était impossible. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas non plus nier l'évidence. Aya lui plaisait. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Brad secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il n'avait pas le droit, il se devait d'être fidèle à l'allemand. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage du Weiss. Ce dernier remarqua le regard brûlant que lui lançait l'américain. Sur le coup, il fut surpris. Puis ce moment passé, Aya prit la main de l'oracle qui était posé sur sa joue et déposa un baiser sur la paume. Il se glissa ensuite dans les bras de l'oracle qui resta un instant stupéfait par le soudain comportement du rouquin. Mais ce qui lui parut le plus étrange fut que Schuldig lui céda sa place. Mais ce fut pour venir aussitôt se coller au deux hommes. Aya se retrouva alors enfermé entre les deux corps de ses anciens ennemis. Brad encore surprit fixa le télépathe. Ce dernier approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa délicatement, caressant ses lèvres des siennes. Le Weiss leva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui s'embrassaient. Il rougit automatiquement à cette vision et détourna le regard. Crawford mis fin à son baiser avec Schuldig. Il saisit Aya au niveau de menton puis lui fit lever la tête vers lui. Il descendit ensuite doucement son visage vers le sien et s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres. Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser hésitant et timide mais qui devint très rapidement plus profond, plus passionné. Schuldig les observait un sourire à nouveau sur les lèvres. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du japonais. Celui-ci décolla alors sa bouche de celle de l'américain qui grogna, mécontent de cette séparation. Mais il retrouva vite le sourire en voyant son amant et le Weiss s'embrasser fougueusement. Tout doucement, l'oracle conduisit les deux hommes jusqu'au lit sur lequel ils s'allongèrent tous les trois.

Brad enleva sa cravate, sa veste et ses lunettes puis s'allongea à moitié sur Aya prenant possession une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Il fit glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt du rouquin caressant tendrement la peau fine de son ventre. Il remonta lentement le vêtement avant de le lui enlever complètement, permettant à Schuldig de s'occuper à son tour du corps du Weiss. L'allemand commença par déposer de doux baisers sur les flancs pâles du rouquin. Tout doucement, il remonta jusqu'au niveau du torse, laissant sur son passage une traînée brûlante. Aya gémit de plaisir dans la bouche de Crawford au moment où le télépathe s'emparait de l'un de ses tétons pour le sucer amoureusement. L'oracle quitta alors les lèvres du rouquin dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Il entama une lente descente, laissant des baisers ardents sur son passage, mordillant et léchant la peau par alternance. Il s'attarda sur un des tétons pour le malmener puis il rejoignit Schuldig pour s'occuper de l'autre, volant la place de son ami. L'allemand poussa une petite plainte. Vexé de s'être fait écarter par Brad, il décida de se venger en dévorant de baisers enflammés le ventre et le bas ventre du japonais. Le télépathe glissa ensuite ses mains sur le pantalon de son futur amant et commença à le lui défaire lentement. Prenant un malin plaisir à frôler son entrejambe du bout des doigts. Aya commença alors à se tortiller. Il voulait que l'allemand aille plus vite, il désirait qu'il lui retire rapidement le reste de ses vêtements. Il voulait plus de contact. Mais Schuldig n'était pas décidé à accélérer. Au contraire.

Le Weiss gémissait de satisfaction. Cette double torture lançait des ondes de plaisirs dans son corps. Il avait du mal à se contenir. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus… Cette réaction fit sourire l'américain. Le jeune homme était si réceptif à leurs caresses, à leurs baisers. Crawford remonta. Il fixa un instant Aya, se délectant des expressions qui se dessinaient sur son visage. Puis, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, les dévorant ardemment. Depuis le début, le japonais était resté passif. Il se laissait caresser, embrasser, laissant les sensations de plaisir l'envahir. Mais soudain, il reprit un semblant de contrôle. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Crawford et entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise. L'américain écarta un peu son corps du sien pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il était assez satisfait qu'Aya se décide enfin à passer à l'action. Le rouquin lui défit complètement le vêtement et le lui retira. Il fit ensuite courir ses mains sur le torse nu du brun, s'attardant un peu sur les tétons déjà durcis. Puis elles glissèrent dans le dos de l'oracle pour le caresser inlassablement. Le Weiss attira alors brusquement le corps de Brad contre le sien. Le contact de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre électrisa les deux hommes. Leurs baisers se fit plus fougueux, plus sauvages, leurs caresses plus insistantes sur les points sensibles de leurs torses. Schuldig fâché de se voir ainsi oublié par ses deux partenaires, commença à mordiller la peau du ventre du rouquin.

L'allemand fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches d'Aya et lui arracha violemment le pantalon ainsi que le boxer qu'il portait. Puis de ses lèvres brûlantes, il dévora les cuisses de son futur amant. Il les écarta bien l'une de l'autre puis remonta en léchant l'intérieur de l'une d'elle. Il frôla l'intimité du Weiss qui en frémit de plaisir. Il déposa ensuite de doux baisers enflammés tout autour de sa virilité puis un en son bout avant de l'engloutir complètement. A ce moment, Aya poussa un petit cri faisant séparer ses lèvres de celles de Brad. Ce dernier se redressa pour l'observer. Le visage du rouquin se tordait de plaisir sous les tendres caresses de la bouche de Schuldig sur son membre durci. Crawford décida alors de laisser son ancien ennemi profiter au maximum de ces sensations. Il s'écarta et s'approcha de son amant de tous les jours. Il le regarda un instant accomplir son œuvre sur le Weiss. Il posa ensuite une main sur sa tête et caressa sa longue chevelure rousse. Il la fit glisser sur le dos du télépathe. L'américain enroula alors ses bras autour de lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il fit sauter les boutons un à un d'une main alors que l'autre, il caressait son torse musclé. Ses doigts se saisirent d'un tétons qu'ils malmenèrent jusqu'à le faire durcir avant de partir s'occuper de l'autre. Schuldig poussa un gémissement de satisfaction. Il aimait que Brad s'occupe ainsi de lui. Il aimait sentir ses mains sur son torse, lui prodiguant milles caresses. L'allemand cessa alors son travail sur Aya pour s'emparer des lèvres de l'oracle. Le japonais se redressa brusquement en protestant. Cependant, il se tut en voyant Schuldig obliger son amant habituel à s'allonger sur le dos. Crawford en profita au passage pour lui arracher le restant de sa chemise. Il voulut ensuite reprendre le dessus sur le télépathe mais ce dernier le bloqua sous lui. Ses mains se mirent à aller et venir sur son torse, son ventre et ses flancs. Il quitta ensuite la bouche de son amant pour lui attraper le lobe de l'oreille, le mordillant et le suçant par alternance. Schuldig savait que c'était l'un des points les plus sensibles de Brad et il tenait à en profiter. Il voulait le rendre fou. Il voulait que l'oracle soit à la limite de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Et il savait très bien comment y parvenir.

Aya les observa un instant puis décida de participer lui aussi à cette petite séance de « torture ». Il tenait à montrer à ses compagnons que lui aussi savait donner du plaisir aux autres. Il posa donc ses lèvres sur le ventre musclé de Crawford pour en embrasser chaque parcelle. Il atteignit le nombril et insinua sa langue dedans, s'amusant doucement avec. L'oracle faisait tout pour que ses gémissements ne franchissent pas ses lèvres. Mais ce double supplice augmentait petit à petit son excitation, lui faisant tout doucement perdre la raison. Il sentit alors deux mains lui dégrafer son pantalon et le faire glisser ainsi que son boxer le long de ses jambes. Brad cambra le dos en sentant une main se refermer sur son membre douloureux et entamer de lents mouvements de va et viens. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements. Aya remonta jusqu'au niveau du visage de son futur amant pour l'embrasser passionnément, tout en continuant son massage sur sa virilité. Schuldig s'écarta de ses deux partenaires pour les observer. Il décida alors d'enlever lui-même son pantalon. Ceci fait, il rejoignit les deux hommes pour lui aussi participer au baiser qu'ils s'échangeaient. Tout doucement, l'allemand s'installa à califourchon sur le ventre de l'oracle. Ce dernier sépara leurs lèvres. Mais les deux rouquins continuèrent à s'embrasser. Le télépathe se redressa et leva ensuite son bassin. Il s'assit lentement sur la virilité de l'américain, le laissant le pénétrer profondément avant de mettre à bouger lentement. Aya regarda Schuldig faire puis il s'approcha de lui pour déposer des baisers épars sur son corps. L'allemand accéléra le rythme au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il laissa sa jouissance exploser en lui et se libéra dans un long gémissement d'extase. Crawford le rejoignit presque aussitôt, ne pouvant retenir une plainte de satisfaction.

Schuldig resta un instant assis sur son amant puis voyant Aya qui le regardait, envieux, il s'écarta. Il saisit alors la virilité de l'américain tout juste comblé, et entama des mouvements rapide de va et viens dessus. Brad voulut se redresser pour l'arrêter. Mais Aya le plaqua sur le lit et l'embrassa sauvagement. L'oracle se sentit très rapidement redevenir dur. Il posa alors ses mains sur le dos du Weiss et les fit glisser lentement vers ses fesses fermes. Elles descendirent ensuite sur les cuisses. L'américain les écarta l'une de l'autre, obligeant pas la même occasion le rouquin à s'asseoir sur lui. Le japonais sépara leurs lèvres pour fixer son futur amant. Une lueur de crainte passa dans ses yeux. Brad lui sourit tendrement pour le rassurer. Il le saisit au niveau au niveau des hanches et lui souleva le bassin pour le faire s'asseoir un peu plus bas sur son membre dressé. Aya grimaça de douleur en le sentant entrer en lui. Mais cet instant passé, il se mit à bouger de lui-même, propageant des ondes de plaisir dans leurs deux corps liés.

Quant à Schuldig, il les observa, en profitant pour se reposer un peu. Puis trouvant ennuyeux le rôle de simple spectateur. Il décida lui aussi de participer. Il posa alors ses mains sur le bas ventre du rouquin puis les laissa vagabonder tout autour de sa virilité avant de l'enserrer. Il rythma les allées et venus de sa main sur ceux d'Aya. Le leader des Weiss sentit son plaisir croître en lui tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence de ses mouvements. Après plusieurs minutes, le rouquin arqua le dos et se libéra, poussant un long gémissement de plaisir. Sentant son amant se resserrer autour de lui, Crawford se relâcha lui aussi. Aya s'écroula en sueur sur l'oracle. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le dos puis l'écarta délicatement de lui. Il l'allongea à ses côtés. Il se tourna ensuite vers Schuldig qui le fixait en souriant comme à son habitude. Brad s'approcha de lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il le fit basculer sur le dos pour se coucher sur lui. Il était bien décidé à lui faire payer ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. L'oracle commença tout doucement à descendre le long de la mâchoire de son amant, déposant d'ardents baisers. Il atteignit le cou, s'attarda un peu dessus, laissant plusieurs petites marques rouges. Puis il reprit son chemin mais cette fois-ci sans s'arrêter. Il arriva au niveau de sa virilité. Il l'embrassa tout autour sans jamais la toucher, rendant doucement fou le télépathe. Soudain, Crawford se redressa. Schuldig protesta mais l'oracle ne bougea pas. Il ne fit que contempler son corps nu. Il le trouvait si beau.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'allemand. Il aimait que Brad l'observe ainsi. Son regard était brûlant de convoitise. L'américain se pencha alors de nouveau sur lui. Il déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de dévorer son cou, ses épaules et son torse. Le rouquin se laissa envahir par les sensations que lui produisaient les caresses de son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux pour les savourer pleinement. Soudain, il les rouvrit brusquement en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Quelque chose d'étroit et de chaud entourait sa virilité. Il baissa légèrement la tête et vit Aya qui venait de s'empaler de lui-même sur son membre dur. L'allemand tourna un peu la tête vers Crawford qui les regardait. Il assistait à leur ébat, un sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard était de feu. Sentant son excitation croître, Schuldig se redressa soudainement. Il saisit le japonais par la taille et fit retourner la situation. Il commença alors à aller et venir en lui sans aucune douceur. Aya poussait des gémissements de pur plaisir. Il suppliait son amant d'accélérer le rythme, d'être plus brutal encore. Il se perdait dans les sensations plus qu'enivrantes que lui prodiguaient les coups de reins du télépathe. Ce dernier mourait d'envie de s'enfoncer plus loin et plus fort en lui. Puis dans un dernier cri, le Weiss atteignit l'extase, se libérant sur son ventre. Son partenaire poussa un gémissement de plaisir en se relâchant à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il s'écroula ensuite sur lui en sueur et épuisé. Crawford se rapprocha des deux hommes encore liés. Il caressa le dos de l'allemand. Ce dernier regarda son amant.

— Brad…

— Chut… Schu… Aya vient de s'endormir.

Le télépathe regarda le Weiss et constata que Brad avait raison. Il venait bien de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Schuldig se retira alors tout doucement de lui en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller puis s'écarta. Il observa à nouveau l'américain.

— Brad…

— Quoi ?

— Il m'a épuisé…

— C'est un miracle.

— Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

— Moi si ! C'est tellement rare. En tout cas, lui est beaucoup plus fatigué que toi.

— C'est vrai.

Brad et Schuldig observèrent leur ancien ennemi. L'oracle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Aya gémit puis se colla au leader des Schwarz qui le prit dans ses bras.

— Hey ! Et moi alors !

— J'ai une deuxième épaule Schu… » Lui répondit Crawford en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Le télépathe sourit puis passa de l'autre côté de son amant. Il se colla à lui à son tour et s'assoupit aussitôt. L'américain serra les deux hommes contre lui puis tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Ils dormirent quelques heures avant de reprendre leurs ébats nocturnes.

Le lendemain, Crawford fut le premier réveillé. Il observa ses deux amants qui dormaient encore. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche puis s'installa sous le jet chaud adossé contre la cloison en repensant à cette nuit plus que torride. Pendant ce temps, Aya émergea de son sommeil à son tour. Il regarda Schuldig qui était encore endormi puis détourna les yeux. Ses pensées se dirigèrent aussitôt vers une autre personne : Yohji. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Comment son amant allait-il prendre le fait qu'il l'ait trompé avec ses ennemis ?

— Ancien ennemi, chaton ! » Déclara une voix nasillarde à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête constatant que l'allemand venait de se réveiller lui aussi.

— Schuldig…

— Nous ne sommes plus ennemis maintenant que je sache.

— C'est vrai… Mais Yohji, je l'ai quand même…

— Dis-lui la vérité sur ce qui nous a amené à faire ça.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte si facilement…

— S'il tient à toi, il te pardonnera.

— Je…

— Ne t'en fait pas pour Yohji ! Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il ne prendra pas ça mal. » Révéla une voix grave.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Crawford qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Il s'essuyait doucement les cheveux. Des gouttes d'eaux glissaient encore sur son torse fin et musclé. Cette vision était plus que plaisante. Mais, le rouquin secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui l'envahissaient.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

— J'ai eu une vision… Si tu ne lui caches rien… Si tu lui racontes toute l'histoire… Tout se passera bien…

— Dans le cas contraire ?

— Dans le cas contraire… Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches… C'est trop noir…

— Je vois.

Aya baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas perdre Yohji. Il tenait trop à lui. Il était celui qui l'avait retrouvé après qu'il se soit fait. C'était un moment qu'il préférait oublier. Cependant, le blond avait réussi à lui remonter le moral. Il lui avait aussi fait connaître le véritable amour. Il avait pris soin de lui, veillant à ne pas le blesser par un geste ou une parole mal placé. Grâce à lui, Aya avait fini par oublier un peu sa mésaventure. Il lui devait tellement. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ce qui s'était passé avec les Schwarz. Il se devait d'être sincère avec lui tout comme il l'avait été lui-même.

— Alors ta décision est prise ? » Questionna Schuldig le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

— Oui. Je vais tout lui dire.

— Tu as raison. C'est un très bon choix pour ton avenir et celui de ton groupe. » Ajouta le brun en souriant.

— Je suppose que ça l'est aussi pour les Schwarz.

— Effectivement. » Avoua l'oracle avec sincérité. « Notre futur est lié au votre. »

— Alors si je comprends bien, en me donnant ce conseil, c'était plutôt ton avenir à toi que tu voulais assurer. Je me trompe ?

— Je ne le nierai pas.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas ? Qu'est-ce qui me dis que Yohji le prendra bien ?

— Désolé, je ne peux pas te prouver ma bonne fois. C'est à toi de choisir si tu me fais confiance ou pas.

— Tu ne changeras jamais. Sale manipulateur !

— Je prends ça pour un compliment. Maintenant, assez discuté. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et t'habiller si tu veux que je te ramène au Koneko. Ta blessure allant mieux, il n'y a pas de raison que tu restes ici plus longtemps.

Aya fixa un instant le leader des Schwarz. Puis, il se leva et s'exécuta. La discussion était close. Que pouvait-il dire d'autres ? Tout dépendait maintenant de lui. Dans un sens, il n'avait plus aucune envie de faire perdurer cette rivalité entre leur groupe. Pourquoi ne pas s'entraider ? Ce serait tellement plus simple. Sa décision était prise.

Lavé, habillé, Crawford le reconduisit ensuite chez lui. Il gara sa voiture devant le magasin.

— Te voilà arrivé Fujimiya.

Sans un mot, le rouquin descendit du véhicule. Mais avant de refermer la porte, il se tourna vers le leader des Schwarz.

— Crawford…

— Oui ?

— Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie… Je te revaudrai ça.

— Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu paies toujours tes dettes ! A bientôt !

Aya lui fit un signe de tête et referma la porte. Brad démarra presque aussitôt. Il le regarda s'éloigner, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Bizarrement, il avait hâte de le revoir. Ses sentiments avaient bel et bien changé. C'était une grande surprise pour lui.

— Ce n'était pas Crawford ? » Demanda une voix familière derrière le rouquin.

Aya se retourna pour faire face à Yohji. Son amant n'avait pas perdu de temps pour sortir du magasin en le voyant.

— Bonjour Yohji.

— Aya, que s'est-il passé ? Où étais-tu ? » Demanda le blond, inquiet. « Je me suis fait du souci pour toi. »

— Je sais…

— Et dis-moi, c'était bien Crawford… Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Hein ?

— Oui c'était bien lui. Rentrons, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Yohji regarda son amant puis le suivit à l'intérieur du Koneko, intrigué par ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais, au fond, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Le voir, à la maison, sain et sauf, était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Maintenant, Aya pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi, il s'en fichait, tant qu'il était là.

Fin


End file.
